Too Far to Go
by shortgirlfutballplaya
Summary: A girl, Jillian Samson, after being framed gets sent to none other then Camp Green Lake. Fighting with the boys, the sun, and just plain teen issues, Jillian finds that this camp may send her on a journey that is just Too Far to Go.


Chapter 1 "Finally summa time!" Jillian said with joy as her and her boyfriend walked out of the high school. They both graduated from 9th grade. Jillian (Jilly) was 15 and totally boy and horse crazy. She was about 5'7" with blonde hair and hazel eyes. Jilly was one of those people that are shy at first but when u get to know her is totally tuff and outgoing. She was a tomboy though. she always wore baggy pants and a cami tank top. That's pretty much all that was in her closet at home. She had a horse named Glider who was a chestnut quarter horse. He wasn't build like most qh's though. He was build like a thoroughbred. Her boyfriends name was Jason. he was baseball crazy and Jilly crazy too. he was about 5'8" with brown hair and brown eyes. To most people Jilly seemed like nothing could go wrong in her life! Her life seemed absolutely perfect.  
  
Friday night Jilly decided she'd call Jason just to see what he was doing. When she called his little sister picked up and said that he was busy in his room with none other then Jilly's best friend Sarah. She could only imagine what was happening. "Well then can you tell him that someone's on the phone for him?" she asked trying to keep her anger in. "sure hold on!" the little girl said as she ran to give the phone to him. "I'm busy!" he shouted. "It's your girlfriend, I think she's upset!" shouted his sister. "Fine, uhh... hello?" he said nervously.  
  
"Hey, ya know why don't you just go to hell!" she yelled has she hung up the phone and ran to her room crying. The phone rang about ten times over and over but she refused to answer it. That night she ran out onto the streets and fell into the wrong place at the wrong time. As she ran out of an ally the cops surrounded her and arrested her.  
  
"Ok, let's make this quick! My nephew's being baptized and I don't want to miss it!" said the Judge, " how do you plead" "Not guilty," Jilly said calmly. At least she knew what she was being charged for now! it turned out someone had stolen a dvd player 10 dvd's some road flares and three lighters. It also happened that all of that stuff was found in the ally she can running out of and her house key was with all of the stuff. Plus she was so scared and confused she socked one of the police men. Finally after about 3 hours. "How does the jury find the defendant?" asked the Judge. "We the Jury find the defendant Jillian Fey Samson guilty of braking and entering, for the stolen items and the assault of a police officer. "Well then miss Samson, you have two choices there's a camp you can attend that I think is at your speed, or there's 5 years, which do you want" the judge asked. "Hummm... let me think spend the next five years in a pig hole, or 18 months at a camp? let's see, I'll take camp, "Jillian said. "Ok, 18 months Camp Green Lake it is," and with a hammer the try was over.  
  
She packed up all of her stuff has she listen to a CD she'd burnt. Jason walked into her room just then. "Hey, where ya goin," he asked. "What's it to you, you're the one who said you loved me then went off and screwed my best friend," said said angrily. "Oh yeah, well umm..." before he could finish the horn of the bus was honked so she just walked right by him like he wasn't there. "Come on coppers, time to go to camp!" she said sarcastically. When she was on the bus the cop in the front seat began to talk to her. "you obviously know nothing about this camp" he said. "wow you obviously are like Einstein!" she said. "Well I guess you might be pleased to know it's an all boys camp, so don't be surprised when all of the guys are staring and you when you get there, you are probably the only girl they've seen in months." he explained. "Oh goody," she exclaimed fakely. She put her head phones on and started to listen to 50 cent while she drifted off to sleep. "Hey wake up, we're pulling in," one of the cops said. "Dang, there's like holes everywhere!" she mused. "That's what you'll be doin all 18 months, diggin," said the more serious cop. she stared out the window in awe and wondered what camp would be like.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jillian looked out at all of the boys looking at her on the bus. One the cops lead her off the bus and into an office. "So you're the first girl here ever! I'm Mr. Sir whenever you address me you will call me by my name!" Mr. Sir said. Jillian giggled a little bit. "Is there something funny?" he asked. She started bursting out laughing, "yes MR. Sir, it's just your name is so... so... stupid, and like hilarious ha, ha... Mr. sir ha whose ever heard of a name like that, jeese!" she laughed. He slammed his hand on the table "if you think my name is that funny we'll see how funny it is when you are working double time diggin two holes a day," he threatened. "Sorry Mr. sir," she said in a childish voice. "I see we have a smart alec! you better watch your back!" Mr. sir said, "Pendensky!" "oh a new child okay now..." Pendensky didn't have the time to finish. "just because I've done some bad things, doesn't make me a bad person, I know, I've heard!" she said. Dr. Pendensky took her over to her tent. "this is d- tent they all have they're little nick names, foolishness I think. "Oh great, we get the chick!" said one of the boys, he was rather large. "Now she is a human being just like you all!" he said. "yeah besides if you don't want a shovel shoved up your..." Dr. Pendensky interrupted "Now let's be nice okay! Now that one right there is Jose or Magnet, and that's Rex or X-ray, and Alan/ squid, Theodore/Armpit, Louis/ Barfbag, Hector/ Zero, he's the stupid one, and that's Ricky/ Zig Zag. and everyone this is Jillian." he finished, "well I'll leave you to get to know each other. Barfbag got up and walked around Jilly checking her out, she stood as still as a statue wondering what he was doing. He looked at X-ray and nodded. Then X-ray stood up and yelled his hand out and said "Welcome to d-tent"  
  
Later while Jilly was showering the boys were in the cabin talking. "Man I think she's pretty hott," Barfbag said. "yeah, she's a'ight," said x-ray. "I donno wut you all are talkin bout, she ain't that hott," said Squid. "man you just in denile!" magnet responded. "man whateva!" argued Squid. "Okay that was thee coldest shower I have every taken!" said Jilly," my hair is practically frozen!" she complained. "You're a woosy! Besides you may as well get used to it!" Squid lectured. "ahhh!" she screamed as she stormed out of the tent. "Barfbag, if you think she's so hott, go help her!" said squid. "a'ight" barbag said. He ran out and found her sitting on a bench outside of the showers. She had her head down and was balling. "Hey you okay," he asked as he sat down next to her. "Man, my life is so screwed up, I shouldn't even be here, I try to be tough and keep my cool but I need to let it out sometimes, my life was going perfect before my two timing x went and screwed my best friend then i was framed by him and wound up here, I should've gone to juvi, it's gotta be better then here!" she said. "well If it means any thing to you, I'm happy you're here, I mean I know we just met but, well how bout this, I'll help you get along here if you do me a favor in return," he said. "what do you want me to do?" she asked.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"It's a deal," agreed Jilly, " you help me get used to camp, and I'll teach you how to act around girls!" They shock hands and walked back to the tent. when they got back into the tent squid was waiting with an apology. "That's okay Alan!" she exclaimed. "My name is Squid," he insisted. "Well I want to call you Alan!" she said. "Fine," he said as he walked over to his cot. "Theadore be a doll and fetch me my bag please," she said in an elegant voice. He was about to speak when X-ray shot him a look. So he did as he was told. "Hey I got a nickname for you, we'll call you bitch!" said Squid. "No one says that to me!" she yelled as she lunged at him. he jumped back just as Barfbag jumped in front of her. "Get out of my way Louis!" she shouted in anger. "No! Lesson one, be nice and try not to beat anyone up!" he said. She stopped and sat down on the end of Zig Zag's cot. "hey Ricky nice Mickey mouse sheets!" she exclaimed. The whole tent burst out laughing. Zig Zags face got bright pink. "Lesson number two, don't tell embarrassing secrets!" Barfbag said. "Sorry Rick, nothing against ya," she apologized. "That's cool!" Zig Zag responded. Jilly got up and walked out of the tent again. this time the guys just stared after her. They all wondered why she got up. Barfbag walked out after her to see what was wrong. "Hey Jillian, you a'ight?" he asked. "Oh yeah, I'm coo, thans, back home I had a sun window in my room, every night I would look up at the stars and wonder what it would be like to be closer to them. I wonder what's out there sometimes. I know it sounds stupid," she said as her cheeks began to blush. "I don't think there's anything wrong with it. In fact it sounds like fun!" he said. " He looked strait into her eyes as she gazed at the stars, she looked at him as he continued to get lost in her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Oh yeah I'm fine, but it's just your eyes are so pretty," he said. "ha, thans," she thanked him as she began to cry. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's just that when my x and I watched the stars together he would say the exact thing, I guess half of me hates him and the other half misses him," she explained. "well uhh... I guess there's not much I can do but, here's something that might help you feel better," he said. "What?" she asked. He held his finger to her lips, then he kissed her. She blushed and then started laughing. "What, is there something wrong?" he asked. "No but look behind you," she said as she was giggling slightly. He turned around and the whole d-tent was watching them. He glared at them all. "Oh us, umm... just a spot of fresh air... uhh... hi?" x-ray said. Barfbag and Jilly looked at each other and smiled then they ran up to the rest of the group and started to play fight with them. Finally after about fifteen minutes the group settled down and went in to go to bed.  
  
The next morning they all arose and Jilly just sat up in her cot and stared. "Ya comin or wut, ya lazy bum," Squid said. She laughed and got up. They always ate tortilla shells mixed with this slimy stuff every morning, sure it wasn't Applebees but it was food. Jilly got separated from the group and found herself in a group of guys from two other tents, b and e. "Hey baby, what's shakin? Wanna give daddy some suga tonight?" he asked. "Man go screw a tree," she said and began to walk away. "What was that?" he asked as he grabbed her shoulder. "You heard me, now let go or else," she warned. "Or else what? You'll scratch me! Meoww!" he mocked. She slapped him and kicked his leg purposely missing his special area. "And that time I stayed away from the balls!" she said and flipped her hair as she walked away. The whole group of guys stared at her as if she was satin.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
That day seemed to just drag on as the hot sun beated down on Jilly's head. She was almost done with her hole when she heard some yelling. "Man you's is such a woosy!" one voice yelled. "Well man it takes one to know one!" "Obviously they don't know how to fight, or make up come backs very well," she said quietly to herself. She jumped out of her hole and figured it was good enough. She walked over to where everyone was standing. the rest of d- tent had already finished and had gone back. She finally got to the middle of the crowd when she saw two members of c-tent standing over a pre-dug hole. She barged right into the fight. "Hey boyz, watcha fightin ova?" she asked. "This retard dropped my canteen in the hole!" one of them said. "so why don't you go down and get it!" she replied. "See for yourself, "he said. She looked in the hole and she saw four lizards with yellow spots on them. "That's it! a whole bunch of lizards! You guys are woosies," she said as she began to crawl in. "Wait! You can't go in there, they'll kill you!" the other said. "whateva, I know lizards1" she responded as she climbed in the hole. They all stared in awe as she jumped in grabbed the canteen and began to climb out but on of the lizards lepped onto the her foot, she screamed and began kicking everyone backed up but one of the boys who was fighting pulled her out as she kicked the lizard against the side of the hole. It went to the bottom of the hole and sat. She handed him the canteen and began walking back to camp. "Wait!" he said, "thanks". "Any time!" she replied.  
  
By the time she returned to camp the news had already traveled to camp. She walked into the wreck room and everyone began clapping and congratulated her. She walked over to a pool table which the rest of D-tent was playing on. "Hey sup?" she asked. "I can't believe you went near one of those things!" Magnet said. "What did it look like? how many spots did it have?" Zig Zag asked. "I don't know, the stupid thing just jumped on my shoe, no big deal! a'ight? now can we please shut up bout it thanx mucho!" she said as she ran out. "Man what got her skirt in a bunch?" squid asked. "I'll go see," Barfbag replied as he ran out after her. "Hey what's up?" he asked her. "I just hate bein center of attention," she said. "Sorry I'll make sure the guys know that," he said back. "man why are you always tryin to make me happy? You just need to lay off!" she yelled as she ran to the tent. he stared after her but didn't want to chase after her. He walked into the Wreck room and all of the guys stared at him and expected him to tell them what happened. "So..." magnet said. "She just doesn't like gettin attention that's all," he said. "Ya sure that's all?" Squid asked, he could tell he was hiding something.  
  
The next few days dragged on by and Jillian didn't say anything to anyone. Barfbag started to get very depressed. He felt as if nothing in the world could happen worse in his life. Finally one day it was the last straw. He finished breakfast early and went into the tent. He slipped a note under Jilly's pillow. Then that day while they were digging he picked out a special spot to make his final move at camp green lake. As he was digging he saw a rattle snake he knew it would be the only chance he'd have for a while so he took of his shoe. All of the guys started stirring and asking him what he was doing. Jilly didn't even look up from her hole. he took one last look at her as he let the rattler bite his foot. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Jilly looked up from her hole after he screamed. Her eyes weld with tears but she held them back and tryed not to notice. X- ray walked up to her hole and spit on her. "dammit what was that for," she yelled. "That was for killin the spirit of a great guy, and for puttin him in the hospital," he replied. "I didn't do nothin!" she said. "That's why he did it!" he yelled back.  
  
Chapter 5 No one in D-tent would talk to Jillian for a few weeks after the incident. Barfbag had been taken to the hospital and wasn't coming back. One day everyone was in the tent doing random things when a bus pulled up. Jillian walked out and saw a guy probably about 15 or 16 walk out of the bus and into Mr. Sir's office. She went into the wreck room and sat and stared at the ground. She began to get lost in her own world. She didn't know if she was just in a trans or if she fell asleep but she wasn't down to earth either way. She woke up to the sound of the dinner bell so she walked into the mess hall and got her food and sat down in her usual spot. She was the first one to sit down at the table. As everyone came and sat down they all glared at her. The new kid ,well Stanley, stared at her for a while. Finally X-ray spoke up "Yo stanley, this is starz," Jillian shot a look at X-ray. He looked back at her contentedly. She couldn't stand it any longer so she got up and walked away. She went into the tent and sat on her bed. x- ray walked in and sat on the cot next to her. "you know, the day it happened, Barfbag put a note under your pillow, I don't know if you knew that. Do you want to read it?" he asked. "He put the note there for me, and you took it and never told me bout it?" she said frustrated. "Sorry, so you want it or not?" he asked again. "Duh lemme see!" she grabbed the note from him.  
  
Dear Jillian, I'm sorry I wasn't the best guy for you. I did my best. Sorry I tried to make you so happy. Well I thought of a nickname for you. How bout Starz, I mean cuz you like to look at the stars so much. Good. I'll probably never see you again but I just wanted to let you know, I love you. Love,  
Louis  
  
She crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground, she put her head in her pillow and balled. As she cried X-ray took it as an apology. He walked out of the tent and went into the wreck room. All of d-tent was sitting around talking. "Hey guy's, ya wanna freak her out?" X-ray asked, "She already feels guilty but let's play one more on her then we can be friends again." All of the guys looked around as they wondered what he meant. "Hey girl wut's up?" asked Squid. "Nothin much" she responded, "why are you talkin ta me?" "Cuz I feel bad," he said as he put his arm around her. "Touch me again and I will shove a shovel up your." she didn't have a chance to finish, X-ray threw himself into the tent. "Whoa! Man wut wuz goin in here?" he asked. "Man nothin," she said. "are you sure cuz uhh." he was inturupted by Starz, "God dammit! Shut up!" she yelled as she ran out. "hey man maybe we're bein a little harsh on her," Squid said. "Hey man I call the shots!" X said.  
  
Chapter 6 Starz didn't want to talk to anyone at dinner that day. So finally caveman spoke up. "So uhh... what are you here for?" he asked her shyly. "I stole some *beep* from radio shack, ran from the cops, and gave one of the cops a bloody nose," she responded. "Oh," he said quietly. "Yo Starz, tis is Caveman," Squid said. X-ray shot him a look. Squid had forgotten that they weren't supposed to talk to Starz. She got up and threw her stuff away. She then proceeded to the wreck room. She was the only one in there so she sat down and stared. Squid walked in and sat on the couch. he leaned over towards her. "God damn it get away from me!" She yelled. "Hey listen," he grabbed her and pulled her back down, "I'm sorry for anythin I might of done ta ya. I don mean it. It jus that we got ta listen ta X." he said sincerely. "Man I know, but you all got to get it tagetha! Man think for ya self sometime!" she responded. "Ya don think I think for maself?" he asked. "No I don't!" she said. "Fine," he said as he leaned in a kissed her. "what was that for?" she asked. "X didn't tell me ta do that!" he yelled as he stormed out.  
  
The next few days dragged on. No one said anything to Starz. She was again alone. Now she wished she would've been better to Barfbag, then he'd still be there, be with her. No one would be mad at her. Her life was going down in pieces. The next day while they were digging Ziggy and Caveman got in a fight Zero interfered and they all got in trouble. But Zero ran away after he whacked Mom with a shovel. Starz still giggled at the thought. So she knew there would be a new kid soon. Who knows maybe he'd be hott. Who knows, maybe he'll like her. Whatever things turned out to be, she just wanted a friend. That day she was sitting in the wreck room and she heard the bus. She walked out and stood on the porch. She saw Caveman so she walked up to him. "I'm sorry bout Zero," she said. "It's wasn't your fault why should you be sorry," he asked. "I dunno, all I do know is that everyone hates me here," she said. " I don't hate you, I'm just not supposed to talk to you," he said. She stomped off and went to sit in the tent. When she walked in everyone stared at her. "What?" she asked. "X got somethin ta say ta ya," Arm Pit said. "I'm sorry," he said. "What?" she asked again. " you heard me I'm sorry, I got a little out of control," he finish. "Thank you!" she screamed as she ran to give him a hug. "Group hug," Squid said as they all piled on, ending with Pit. They all broke away from eachother coughing and laughing. They sat down and continued with their activities. As Mom walked in with the new guy. "hey mom wuts shakin," starz asked. "Everyone this is Brian, okay that's enough for me get acclimated," he said as he walked out. X nodded at starz as she got up walked around him checked him out. She noticed he was twitching a lot. She nodded and X got up. Held out his hand and said "Welcome to D-Tent, I'm X- Ray, that's Squid, Arm Pit, Caveman, Zig zag, Magnet, and then there's the jewel of the tent, that's Starz, " he said. The whole time Brian had been glancing after he looked at each person at Starz. They heard the dinner bell so everyone filed out of the tent except for Brian and Starz. "what's that?" he asked her. "Dinner bell," she said, "Here follow me." They walked into the mess hall and sat down at the table. He kept twitching and told them the story of how he was sent to camp. "I think we'll call you Twitch," X-ray said. "That's kewl," he responded. Still throughout the whole dinner Twitch was looking at Starz.  
  
Chapter 7 After dinner they all filed into the wreck room. They claimed a pool table and began playing. All except for Starz, Twitch, and Caveman. "Yo Caveman, wuts shakin, why ain't ya playin?" Starz asked. "I'm worried bout Zero," he said. "Man, Zero's a smart kid, he can take care of himself," she said. "I know, or at least I hope so," he said. They heard a bus pull in and they wondered why two kids would come in one day. The three of them walked out and stood on the porch. A girl walked out of the bus. A huge smile grew on Starz face as she looked at the girl. "Do you know her," caveman asked. "Yeah, I do," she said still smiling. Yo mom, ta new chick, where's she stayin?" Starz asked. "In your tent!" he said. "Yes!" Starz said. "You should be happy that there is another girl staying with you," he said. "She's not just any girl," she said, "she's ma cuzzie!" By the time the girl had walked into the tent everyone was back. Squid, X, and Pit were playing cards while Magnet and Ziggy were looking at some pictures. Starz, Twitch, and Caveman were talking about their plan for Caveman to go looking for Zero the next day. Dr. Pendensky walked in with the new girl as Starz face lit up. "Walrus!" Starz yelled as she gave her a big hug. "Yo Quesadilla, wuts chillin, wut are ya doin here?" Walrus asked. "Long story, wut I wanna kno is wut are YOU doin here?" Starz asked. "I sorta accidentally put ma teach in da hospital," walrus confessed. "Now how on earth does a goody two shoes like ya self do tat?" Starz asked. "I glued some tacks ta my teach's chair then I tied a dictionary above her head so she'd sit down stand back up and automatically pull the trigger and the dictionary would fall on her head. Well she did and was knocked un- conscience," Walrus said. "dang, I expect there wuz a guy involved?" Starz suggested. "Duh, ya know it!" Walrus said. "So wut you been up ta Dilla?" Walrus asked. "Actually I got a new nickname here, It's Starz," she said. "a'ight, das tight," Walrus said. "Guys dis is Walrus, she's ma cuzzie," Starz said, "Walrus das, X-ray, Squid, caveman, Arm Pit, Zig zag, Twitch, and zero's missin, we all want him ta come home soon, right guys," she said. No one responded. "RIGHT GUYS!" she repeated. "Right," everyone said. She gave them all a satisfied look then she showed Walrus her cot which was in between her and the wall. Starz walked outside for her usual star watch. Twitch walked out after her. "Uhh. are you all right?" he asked. "Oh yeah, I just like watching the stars every night. Das how I got ma nickname, Barfbag gave it ta me," she said. "whose that" he asked. "Oh, he was here before Caveman, we kinda had somethin special," she explained. "Oh. sorry," he said. "It's ok, (giggling softly)," she said. "what?" he asked. "Nothing, this reminds me of the first night I was here, the first time Barfbag eva kissed me," she said. "It's special then," he said, "well if you don't mind, I'd like to make it even more special." "Huh? Wha." he cut her off with a kiss. She started to laugh again. "What now?" he asked. "This is exactly how it happened last time," she said, "turn around." He turned around and the whole d-tent was watching them. "man ya'll jus can't resist," Starz said. "well we just thought we wanted to make it extra special," X-ray mocked. "You're dead!" she said as she got up with twitch and they started play fighting again. While they were all filling in x noticed a different look on Squid's face, it almost looked. jealous.  
  
Chapter 8 The next morning Starz felt so refreshed. She felt like she hadn't since the first night she was here. Her, Walrus, Caveman, and Twitch all walked to breakfast together that morning. They had a plan. "Ok guys no screwin around taday, we got ta get dis done right!" Starz said. "Yeah she's right," Twitch said. "Thank you," Starz said as she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. "Let's go," Caveman said. They all got up and headed for the "Library". They got their shovels and walked out. Their holes made a kind of square. When the water truck came they wait for Squid and Magnet to do their stuff. They started fighting so Starz came to break them up. Magnet pushed her to the ground. Not even meaning to Squid jumped on Magnet and started beating the pulp out of Magnet when the water truck turned on and Caveman was driving it away. Squid looked up and helped Starz up. He helped Magnet up too. He didn't even realize that he was beating him up so bad. Mr. Sir chased after the truck till he fell into a hole. Not far after that so did the truck. Caveman got out and ran. They all yelled after him. Starz couldn't help but have an angry look on her face as she focused on Squid. She wanted to know what cam over him. She figured she could talk to him about it later that night. "yeah," she said to herself. "What?" Twitch asked. "Oh nothin," she responded. "hey Squid, we need ta talk," she said while he was walking away from the showers. "yeah," he asked. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" he responded. "Well you've been actin strange," she said. "Naw I'm fine a'ight?" he said. "A'ight, jus wanted ta make sure," she said as he walked away. She knew something was wrong. She just had to find out what. **************************************************************************** **** A few days went by and finally Zero and Caveman returned. Everyone was so happy to see them. "thank god your back!" Starz said, "Zero there's someone I want you to meet. Tis is ma cuzzie Walrus." He stared at her for awhile before he actually said something. "Uhh. sorry," Zero said, "hi, I'm Zero." "Walrus," she responded.  
  
"She is the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my entire life!" Zero said, "what should I say to her next time? Do you think she likes me? Oh my gosh! What will I wear?" "Dude chill it'll be fine, besides you've got connections," caveman replied.  
  
"He's so cute!" Walrus said. "He's pretty, cute, I'll hook you up wit him!" Starz replied. "How should I wear my hair? Any make-up? What if I say the wrong thing?" Walrus Panicked. "nothin will go wrong, trust me, I got jo back!" Starz said.  
  
That night Starz was feeling overly stressed she was out doing her usually star gazing when some guys from B tent came over. "hey look it's the chick!" they said as they gathered around her. "Whacha doin out here all alone?" one of them asked. "Jus chillin, now leave befo I smash yo head into dis bench!" she threatened. "Is that a threat?" one asked. "Maybe, do ya want it ta be?" she said. "Wuts goin out here?" X asked as the rest of D- tent followed behind him. Twitch ran up to her and grabbed her in his arms. "Nothin, uhh. we was jus leavin," one of them said. "That's wut I though," he said. All of them got up and walked back to their cabin.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Starz couldn't sleep at all that night. The wake up bell rung and she just threw her blanket over her head. "Yo Starz, ya might wanna get up," Squid said. She looked around and no one else was in the tent. "how long have I been sleepin?" she asked. "Too long," he responded, "Tell me somethin." "What?" she asked. "Do you like him?" he asked. "who?" she replied. "You know, Twitch," he responded. "Of course I do," she said. "Yeah I kno, but do ya really like him? I mean love him like him?" he said. "I don't kno, why?" she questioned. "Jus wondered," he said as he walked out. Starz got up and got dressed. All day Starz thought about what Squid had said. That night she saw X and decided to talk to him. "Yo X, do ya kno wuz up wit Squid?" she asked. "Now but I did notice he might be jealous," he replied. "Might be?! Have ya see da way he's been actin?" she expressed. "Well yeah I guess but it's not day big!" X said. "I'm jus worried fo Twitch's safety ya know. Squid is a lot bigga den Twitch. He could kick Twitch's ass easily!" She said. "You're right, I'll talk ta him," X said as he headed for the tent. ~ Squid and X-ray's conversation ~ "Yo Squidy man da you like Starz?" X asked. "Of course I do," Squid replied. "Would ya eva ya kno beat Twitch up fo her?" X asked. "Naw she don like bein da centa of attention, I ain't gonna make a big da ova her, I'll wait ma turn," he said. "A'ight das goo," X said. Zero and Walrus decided to take a walk that night. They discussed each others lives. They found out they weren't much different. Although their family situations were much different. As they were walking they saw Twitch and Starz sitting on a bench. Twitch seemed totally in to her. Although she was a little distracted. He didn't seem to care or notice. Walrus was worried. She knew how calm and cool Starz usually was. So something has to be bugging her major.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The next day dragged on for hours. Starz wasn't digging very fast. "Holy mother of Jesus you're slow today!" Walrus said, "Here let me help." Walrus jumped in and started to help her. "I think there's somethin wrong wit you," Walrus said, "You've been actin, well, normal." "So what, normals good, I guess." Starz said. "Ok talk, I want ta kno everythin!" Walrus said. "Somethins been buggin squid," Starz said. "Wow you noticed dat too!" walrus replied. "duh, he's been actin strange, a'ight dis is good enough, I don't care wut mista sir says," Starz said as she hopped out of the hole. They walked back to camp in silence. when they got back they both went and say in the wreck room. Walrus found Zero watching t.v. so she sat down next to him and they watched together. Starz looked around and she didn't see Squid. She saw twitch sitting on an old beat up chair. he looked about as beat up as the chair did. She ran up to him as fast as she could. "Are you ok?" she asked, "wut happened?" "It was Squid, we were talkin about you and all of the sudden he just freaked," Twitch said. "Oh my god, where is he now?" She asked. "Tent," twitch said. She walked into the tent to find Squid sitting on his cot staring at the floor. "What happened?" She asked. "i dunno, i guess, well did X tell you bout teh conversation we had?" He asked. "no, I think he wuz expecting you to." She said. "Well to tell you teh truth, I really like ya, I have since do day you came here, but you first got coupled with Barfbag, but then you screwed that up," she gave him a look but he continued, "then after he left I wanted to be wit you but X wouldn't let me, then twitch came." he finished. "Man memba dat day when we was sittin in da wreck room and ya kissed me?" she asked. "ya" he said. "Well x didn't tell ya ta do dat but ya did." she said. "ya i know," he responded. They both didn't say anything for a while. "Listen I promise once I'm done wit twitch, you're in," just as she finished they heard the bus pull in. "Another kid?" she thought out loud. They both walked out and into the wreck room. Mom was giving a discussion to the whole D-tent. "Glad you two could join us," Mom said. Starz sat inbetween Walrus (who wuz sittin by Zero of course) and twitch. Squid sat Next to X and Pit but he wasn't really listening to mom, all he could focus on was starz and his conversation. "Ok now i know your tent is already cramped, but you will be having one more child in your tent. Another girl." he said. Walrus and Starz looked at eachother in confusement. After Mom's talk was done they all went into the tent zero, Walrus, twitch, and Starz all sat on Starz's cot and talked while everyone else started playing poker.  
  
Mom walked in with a girl "eh em *coughing*" Everyone looked up. starz's face lit up. "ENCHALADA!" Starz screamed. "QUESADILLA!" Enchalada screamed. They gave eachother big hugs. Enchalada was Starz's other best friend back home. "Ok this is X-ray, zig zag, Squid, Arm Pit, Magnet, Zero, Twitch, and walrus, my nickname here is Starz." she finished. "Kewl," Enchalada said. "Ok guy's tis is Enchalada, you all can call her Lada tho, it's easier." starz said, "This is my new man, twitch, and dat's my cuzzie's man Zero." "whose dat?" Lada asked. she pointed at Squid. "PERFECT!!" Starz yelled, everyone stopped and looked at her. "Squid meet Lada, Lada meet Squid, neva seen a cuter couple!" Starz said as she made them hold hands. squid looked at her like she was crazy. she glared at him. he decided just to go along with it for her sake.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The girls all got up early in the morning and they were all ready to go. They ran to the mess hall and quickly ate breakfast. Then they went to the library and got their shovels. They ran out to their digging spots and started to dig. All of the guys slowly made their ways to where they would dig their holes. The guys looked at the girls and wondered how they could have so much energy. The girls were done around noon so they went over to their guys holes and started bugging them. "Wow, you're so cute when you dig," Walrus said to Zero. He looked up at her and half-smiled then went back to work. "You know, ya look so much cuter when you're dirty," Starz said to Twitch. He just sort of looked at her in his you're doing this on purpose look. "So uhh... how ya doing?" Lada asked Squid. he looked at her like uh.. duh! I'm digging! but he just replied with "Fine". Starz got up and walked over to them. "So how are ya two doin?" She asked. "Good," Lada said. Squid rolled his eyes when Lada wasn't looking. "Eh hem," Starz coughed. Squid just sort of did a weak smile. Then continued to dig.  
  
Later that night Twitch, Starz, Walrus, and Zero were out star gazing. Zero and *Twitch looked at each other and nodded. Then both of them turned their girls heads to look at them. Then they both kissed their girl. To the four of them it felt like forever. They heard some quite giggling and they looked and saw the entire D-tent laughing at them. They got up and started to play fight with them. Finally everyone got tired and they went into the tent. Starz was sitting on Twitch's bed and talking to him. "I'm not feelin so hot," he said. She felt his forehead, "Man you're burning up, come outside." They walked outside and he threw up everywhere. "Hold on," she said as she ran to Mr. Sir's office. He was sitting chewing on some sunflower seeds. "Hey gurlly wut da you want?" he asked. "One of the guys in my tent is really sick," she said. "Go get Pendensky then!" he said. "I dunno where mom is." she replied. "Check the wreck room! Now get out of here!" He said. She ran out and into the wreck room. Mom was sitting with the rest of the counselors talking. "Mom! twitch's really sick!" she said. "Well all right, we'll go take a look at him!" he said. They walked out and Twitch was sitting on the ground, he looked half dead. "All right let's bring him to the medical tent, " Mom ordered. Mom carried Twitch while Starz followed. They walked into a tent that smelled like barf. There was one guy asleep on one of the cots. Mom laid Twitch down on a cot. He brought some alcaselzer. he drank it and mom got a thermometer. They took his temp. and it was 102.1 degrees. "He should stay here and he'll be excused from digging tomorrow," Mom said, "now you go and get some rest." "Night twitch," she said. Twitch was already out like a light.  
  
The next day seemed to drag on. She didn't finish her hole till about 4 so no everyone was done showered and chilling by the time she got back to camp. She jumped in the shower and then went to the hospital tent to check on Twitch. she walked in and he was talking to the other guy that was in there. "So how ya feelin?" she asked. "Better, how come you're so late?" he asked. "Sorry it took me forever to dig my hole today," she explained. "Ok, well mom said I could come home today," he said. "Awesome, let's go," she said. He got up and they walked back to the tent. "I don't think I can do da gazing tonight, sorry," he said. "that's a'ight," she said. The rest of the day was like normal. When darkness came over the camp Starz went out to watch the stars. Squid decided to join her. "Hey," he said. "Hi," Starz said.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Ya kno, I don actually like Lada," Squid said. "ya I know, but man if only ya knew," she said. "Knew what?" he asked. "bout what lada's gone through," she said. "Ya think she's been through a lot? girl whateva it is, I can garuantee you it's not as bad as wut I've been through." he said. "Man ya wanna kno?" she asked. "Shoot," he said. "A'ight, when we were all in 6th grade, her mom wuz still there ya kno? Well bout half way through the year her mom's X came back lookin fo her. he murdered her mom, while lada and her sista were in da house. Atleast das wut lada's step sista said. She's been through a bunch. and now, eva since it happened, ya kno, I haven't been able ta talk bout murder o da fact dat ma gramps is sick cuz i'm scared. I'm afraid dat I might make her remember dat day. Ya know," she said. "Girl it's a'ight," squid said. Just as Squid started to kiss starz lada and twitch walked around the corner. "fag! wut wuz dad fo?" she yelled as she slapped him. twitch ran off before he could see that little detail and Lada ran off as well. squid just sat there in confusion. "Walrus, help me find twitch! Zero go find lada!" Starz ordered. They all did as they were told.  
  
Walrus and Starz ran as fast as they could in the direction that Twitch had gone. Walrus saw him so she ran up to him. "Man she didn't mean ta do anythin, It wus all Squid!" walrus said. Starz started to cry she couldn't believe it. Everything was going great then in one second everything went crashing down. She couldn't believe it. "Screw tis! I can't believe this, I can't handle this!" she said as she took off back to camp. "Man you can make the choice, but girls like starz don't come around everyday," she said as she walked away to find Zero and Lada.  
  
Zero ran off as fast as he could to find Lada. He ran and found her in a hole. "What happened?" he half yelled. "Shh...!" she said. he looked down and there were 5 yellow spotted lizards in the bottom of the hole. "Oh my gosh here grab my hand," he said. She reached up and he yanked her out. "Oh my gosh thanks sooo much!" She said as she went to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his head right as she did this. Then she accidentally kissed him on the lips. Right as Walrus came running up. "This is bull!" She yelled as she ran away. "Oops, I'm so sorry," Lada said. "I know, It's not your fault," he said, "come on, let's go back ta camp."  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Starz sat on her cot and stared at the ground. Walrus came bursting into the tent and sat next to Starz they cried together. When Twitch, Zero, Squid, and Lada walked in no one said anything. Squid walked up to Starz, and said "Hey girl." "*beep* off!" she yelled. Everyone looked up and stared at Starz, at this point in her life. She didn't care. Squids eyes got huge. He had never heard a girl say the f word. It was weird. She looked at him. He slapped her harder then he had ever hit anyone. Twitch all of the sudden realized wut had happened. He flared and jumped on Squid and started beating the pulp out of him. "Get off him," Starz said quietly. No one had heard her. "Get the *beep* off of him!" she yelled. Everyone froze again. Twitch slowly got up. "Now help him up." she ordered. Twitch did as he was told. "Go sit on my bed," she continued. Again he did as he was told. "Lada it's aiight, squid wasn't thinking," she said. "I don't kno wut happened between you but whateva happened I'm sho it wuz a misunderstanding." she finished as she walked over to her cot. Lada sat on her cot and played with her thumbs as she stared at the ground. "Man gurl I'm srry, I didn't even give ya a chance," Squid said ta her. While they were talking X-ray was staring at them. Now he was the one who looked jeaous. Zero and Walrus talked everything over. So everyone was happy now.  
  
The next morning at breakfast everything was perfect. Except that X-ray seemed unusually quiet. He was plotting something. Starz glared at X, she could tell he was up to something. "Yo X, can I see ya fo a moment?" Starz asked. "Sho," X said. She took him into a corner. "man u aiight, ya seem tense an quiet dis mornin," She said. "God dammit, I want Lada so bad!" He said. "Wow you waited a litta too long. If ya woulda said somthin a day ago I coulda done somethin," she said. "gurl, das aiight, I'll wait ma turn." he said. "No, aiight wut u up ta?" she asked. "Nothin it's coo, chill," she said.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Starz knew in the back of her mind that X-ray was up to something. She also knew that he wouldn't wait his turn. He wasn't that kind of person. If he wanted her that bad then he would be better off waiting because like Starz Lada hated getting tons of attention and hating people fighting over her. Although things might have changed. She finally got the guy she wanted. All her life there was always someone in the way. Starz wasn't gonna let X-ray spoil this happiness.  
  
~x-ray's P.O.V.~  
  
I've got ta get her. Squid can't be so happy and me so misrable. If I do something then starz will hate me Squid will, Lada will. No, that's not in my best interest. Maybe I should just wait. But I don't wanna! Arggg! What should I do? Should I go to Starz fo advise, no she's say the same thing. wuteva I do I must act fast before they get too deep.  
  
~Lada's P.O.V.~  
  
I wonder why X keeps staring and me a Squid like that. I wonder what he's thinking. I like X-ray. Maybe more then Squid. I dunno. I liked X from the start, but he seemed out of my reach. Maybe he likes me. But oh, I don't want to cause problems for Starz. If I break up with squid he'll probably go after starz again. Oh, what should I do. I could ask Starz for help. Well actually that wouldn't be any good. Everyone's always asking her for help. No I can do this on my own.  
  
~ZigZag's P.O.V.~  
  
Everyone seems paronoid today. Wow I'm not the only one. Oo, those potatoes look good, are those potatoes? I wonder.  
  
~No one's P.O.V~  
  
Breakfast turned out unusually quiet. They all went out and dug. They got it done as fast as they could. When they walked back Mom was waiting with some news. "Ok guys and girls, we're making a new tent. It's called g-tent. It stands for girls tent," he said. "What bull!" Starz yelled. "now it's ok, we're putting the girls in g-tent. we'll be getting 2 new girls so you'll have 5 people in your tent. Don't feel too bad, you can see your guys during lunch after digging and dinner," mom finish, "So girls pack up and lets go!" he said. He led them to a cabin behind the wardens house. they walked in and they saw cots, it looked a lot like the tents. But this was air conditioned. They walked to the back of the cabin and there were two showers and 2 toilet stalls. There was 2 sinks. "Why are we getting this?" starz asked. "Because, the warden knows that girls are sensitive," mom said. "so are the guys aloud when we just chillin?" walrus asked. "yes they are. but not after bed time!" Mom said as he walked out. All three of them took showers. They wanted to stay in the air condition for ever. They went and got the guys. They showed it to them and they were amazed. "You're lucky," Zero said. "yeah but one prob, hangin out in here so much is gonna get you used ta it and you'll really hot out in the sun," Magnet said. "magnet darling, I'm always hott, whether I'm in the sun or not," Starz said. Everyone began laughing.  
  
~Twitch's P.O.V.~  
  
she's funny. She's got good taste too. She could get us a nice car. Why is she ignoring me so much. Arg, what should I do. I wonder if she still likes me. I mean I'm a year younger then her. Oh my gosh. What have I done ta her? I can't continue to go out with her. That would be torture to her social status. She's 15, I'm 14 not good on her part. Besides then Squid can have her and X-ray can have lada. yeah I'll talk to them. "Hey X, Squid, come here I need ta talk to you!" I said. Starz looked at me like I was up to something. Well I was but she couldn't know that. "What?" they both asked me. "Ok here's the deal..."  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The guys had it all set up. They hoped that it would work. If they didn't get this right then the girls would be mad at them forever. ~Twitch's P.O.V.~ Ok nothing can go wrong, can it. Our plan is totally flawless. Wut if starz still hates Squid. Let's just get this over with. I can't take it any longer. ~Squid's P.O.V.~ This is gonna work. Starz can't hate me forever any way. If Twitchy breaks up with her then there's nothing she can do but come cryin ta me. She doesn't want ta be alone again. God I like her. ~X-ray's P.O.V.~ I like this plan. This is gonna work. It has to. Ok we can do this I know we can. Man, I hope we don't screw this up! ~ZigZag's P.O.V.~ Everyone's quiet again, it's kinda creepy. I wonder what's going on in their head. These beans taste good. I wonder if they're really beans. But that jello tastes like plastic. It's been in the fridge too long. ~starz P.O.V.~ Man everyone's quiet this morning, I wonder what the guys are up to. ~No one's P.O.V.~ No one wanted ta say anything at breakfast. They all ate in silence and looked at everyone. When they were done digging they walked back to camp. The girls were sitting in their cabin when they heard a bus. All of the girls got up and walked out. They looked at the two girls being escorted out and stared in awe. The girls were shy looking. They didn't say much. They looked beat up. All three of them walked into the cabin and sat and talked. They heard a knock on the door so Starz got up to answer it. "What are you four doin here?" she asked. Squid, twitch, X-ray, and Zero were standing in the door way. "Well come in," she said. They walked in and she closed the door. "Hey Starz, we need to talk," Twitch said. "You're breaking up with me right?" Starz said. "Yeah sorry, I'm just not ready for the commitment," he said. "man das tight, well I'll miss ya," she said. Wow she took that well Twitch thought. He decided it would be best if he left. Squid walked up and dumped Lada. But then she was re-asked out by X-ray. Zero went up to Walrus and they talked. Squid shyly made is way over to Starz's cot. "Sit down," she said. He did as he was told. They started talking and cleared up everything that had been foggy ever since she had gotten to camp. Now everyone was happy. Everyone had what they wanted. Mom walked in with the two new girls. "Ok, boys go back to your tent, the girls need time alone with the new girls," he said. "But mom, please can they stay, they won't get in the way," Starz said in a babyish voice. "Fine! But be nice! and don't ignore them!" Mom finished as he walked out. They laughed after he left. One girl was blonde. They other was brunett. Everyone knew that Starz was the leader of the cabin. She nodded at walrus as she got up walked around both of them then nodded back at starz. "aiight, yo wuts shakin, I'm starz, dis is Walrus, and das Enchalada, Lada fo short. Dis is ma man Squid, das Walrus's zero, and das Lada's X-ray, so they is taken aiight, well welcome ta g-tent. Aiight boyz you all can leave now, we need bonding time!" Starz finished. Each couple kissed before the guys left. "Aiight, now here's the tour. Dis is the living space, then as ya follow me dis is da bathroom." she said. "Now wuts your names?" She asked. "I'm Kailey, this is my cousin Becka" the blonde one said. "Aiight das tight. Walrus is ma cuzzie. In case ya haven't noticed I'm da leader, aiight wut I say goes. You guys can have those two cots." she said as she pointed to two cots across the cabin. "Now you all kno that if ya even look at our guys your toast aiight?" she said. "Ok," they both agreed. "So wut u in fo?" walrus asked. "we got in a fist fight and knocked out some police men. we really didn't mean to," Kailey said. "We're gonna call you Innocent, Inny fo short," Starz said, "So how old are you all?" Lada asked. "I'm 13, Becka's 15," Inny said. "Does she talk?" Walrus asked. "Well yeah, but not much," Inny said. "We'll call you whisper then," starz said.  
  
Chapter 16 All of the girls were just chilling when all of the guys filed in. Starz was leaning against the wall on the top of the bed. Twitch came and sat on the end of her bed. She didn't care. squid came and she got up to give him a hug. He sat down where she was and she just sat infront of him and leaned against him. She noticed Inny was checking out Twitch and Whisper Magnet. She was fine with Whisper, but not with Inny. "Yo caveman come here," she said. "yeah," he responded. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded his head. He grabbed Inny and walked out. While they were out everyone else started talking. "Hey did you guys here we're getting anotha chicka?" Magnet said. Whisper sort of smiled at the way he talked. "Anotha one?" Starz asked. She kind of glared at Twitch. Squid wrapped his arms around her waist. She just smiled. They heard the bus and all looked over towards the window. Caveman and Inny were kissing so Magnet looked at Whisper, "hey can I borrow your pillow?" he asked. She just nodded her head. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He threw the pillow at the window and they realized everyone was watching them. They came back in and sat on her cot. "Yo magnet get jo butt ova here!" Starz yelled. He walked over to her and whispered something to him. He smiled at her. "Alright Chicka," he said. He walked over and whispered something to Whisper. She smiled at him. Zero looked at whisper in a strange way. She was the only other person who doesn't talk very much. He loved Walrus so much. But he couldn't help feel pity for whisper. She shouldn't be stuck with magnet, he talks too much. But he loved Walrus too much to leave her. He thought maybe he'd just have a talk with magnet later. Mom walked into the cabin with a new girl. She was whereing some jeans and a black tanktop. Starz glared at her. The girl looked at her. And her eyes got huge. She had looked scared before, but now she looked 10 times as terrified. "Excuse me sir, umm.. is it possible to be put in another tent?" she asked. "No sorry, this is a girls tent," Mom said. He turned around and walked out. "Do you know her?" Squid whispered to starz. "Yeah, I know her," Starz replied. The girl just stood there. "She was my x-best friends best friend. I know she had somethin ta do with the fact that Jason screwed sarah." she whispered back. Everyone was looking at Starz and then the girl. "You know, you two look a lot alike," Zig Zag said. starz shot him a glare. He immediatly got quiet. she began to get up and Squid let go of her. "You don't think I realize that you had something to do with jason and Sarah?" Starz asked the girl. "Do you really think that I'm that stupid!?" she yelled. "You wanted me out of the house so bad, you knew I would get sent away! You set me up," Starz said. The had the most horror in her face anyone had ever seen. "Yeah well here, I call the shots. If I want you to get on your knees and beg like a dog, you will." she said. "And what if I don't?" she asked. "you know," starz replied with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey get down and act like a horse," Jillian said. "No I don't wanna, that's stupid!" Heather replied. "No well then I'll take care of you then!" Jillian said as she pulled out a butterfly knife. Heather got on the ground and did as she was told. "That's what i thought!" Jillian said slightly laughing.  
  
~End~  
  
Heather stood with horror in her face. "Yeah, you remeber Daq, oh you remember, ha, but think, that was just in kindergarden. We're in 10th grade now, imagine the things i could do!" Starz said. Daq stood as still as a statue. The cabin was silent. everyone stared at Starz. "so now that we're clear on things, Guys this is Daq, she's ma sista. Daq the guys who are taken are caveman, zero, magnet, x-ray, and of course mine, Squid. Das Walrus, you kno lada, Zig Zag, twitch, inny, whisper, and armpit, ma nickname here is starz," Starz said. Daq still glared at her.  
  
Night fell quickly and Everyone left. Daq started talking to Starz. "Do you remeber back in the 6th grade, we were best friends, then 8th grade, Daq and Dilla remember. Wut happened?" she asked. "You turned, on me, started hanging wit Sarah. That was kewl but then you framed me and sent me here!" Starz said. "Hey listen, I wuz sick of you aiight? I thought with you gone mom and dad would be cooler wit me! But they weren't they were misrable after you left!" Daq said. "So I stole some drugs from a pharmacy and got caught. They sent me here." "I don't care that you're here! Just stay away from me!" Starz yelled.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The next day breakfast was unusually quiet. Inny and Whisper stared around. "So uhh... everyone's quiet today," Lada said. She knew about their past. Starz and Daq were close in age, Starz was 11 months younger then Daq. Their parents thought they could be closer so they put them in the same grade. Starz was always tough. Although when she was younger she was a very shy person. She had always been leader. The youngest but the Leader. "so, ya wanna make somethin of it?" Daq asked. "I'm sick of yo attitude! Shut the *beep* up!" starz yelled. Everyone was quiet. They just stared at their food. They all got up and threw their trays away. Starz finished digging first so she didn't wait up for any body. She just went back to the tent. squid knew something was up so he decided to go and talk to her. "Hey you aiight?" he asked. She was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Yeah, I'm fine," Starz said. "No you're not," he said as he sat down. "shut up," she said as she half laughed. "Tell me," he said. "You kno Daq right," she said. "Yeah," he responded. "Well eva since we was real young we've been enemies, people thought it was just sibling rivalry, but no, it was real," she said. "Well why don't you attempt to make peace?" he asked. she looked at him like he was crazy. "how bout a hug," he said. She threw herself into his arms. She never wanted this hug to end. She felt safe and calm in his arms. "Hey squid," she said. "yeah?" he asked. "If I said I loved you, how would that make you feel?" she asked. He broke the hug and looked at her. "Like I never have before," he said as he kissed her. "You too," he said. She smiled.  
  
Starz walked up to Daq to talk to her. "Hey sis," starz said. "Hey, I thought you weren't talking to me," Daq said. "Well now i am," starz said. "Hey starz can I talk to you?" Zig Zag said. "Yeah sure wutcha want?" she asked. Daq looked at him in a strange way. "actually I wanna talk to ya alone," he said. Starz just nodded and follow him. "I want you to set me up with your sister," Zig Zag said. "Fine but it might take some convincing," She said. "Whatever it takes," he said.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Yo, Daq," Starz yelled from across the wreck room. "Yeah!" Daq replied. "Will you go out with Ziggy?" she asked. "Yeah sure!" Daq yelled. Zig Zag smiled huge. She nodded over towards Daq. He walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He blushed. Squid walked up from behind Starz. "Hey, you know wut that makes me wanna do?" he asked. "What?" Starz asked. He kissed her, she just laughed. "Wut? is there somethin wrong?" he asked. "No it's just you're so cute!" she said as she kissed him back. "man you guys make me wanna hurl!" Armpit said. "Don't worry Pit, I'm sure a girl will come along for you evenually!" Starz said. "I don't like girls!" Pit said. "O really, well i didn't know you were that way!" Starz said. Every just laughed. "Aiight, I'm tired baby, I'm goin ta bed," she said to Squid. "Ok, night," he responded. They kissed and he walked her back to her cabin.  
  
~Twitch's P.O.V.~  
  
Man I wish I wouldn't have dumped her. She looks so happy with Squid though. She's never gonna let me get with any girls that come her though. She'll ruin everything! Arggg!! I hate her, yet I love her. I guess she's just that way. Gosh I wish there was something that I can do. I hear a car humm... Ooo, look at that car, Jaguar, very nice.  
  
Zig Zag decided to walk Daq back to her cabin. "So how did you get to camp?" he asked. "Oh, I stole some drugs from a local walgreen's" she said. "Oh," he replied. "Wut bout you?" she asked. "Oh, here's your tent," he interupted, "night" "Night," she said. They kissed.  
  
~Daq's P.O.V.~  
  
Why did he avoid the subject like that? That's weird. Oh well, I guess I'll find out later. I like him. I hope Starz is in a good mood tomorrow. Hum.. whose car is that? What kind of a car is that? It's nice.  
  
"Hey whose car?" Walrus asked as her, Lada, X, Zero, Magnet, whisper, Inny, and Caveman walked out of the wreck room. "Stanley!" yelled a woman who got out of the car. He looked over at her. "Whose that?" Inny asked him. "That's my attorney!" he said. A great big smile came on his face. She ran up to him. "Stanley I'm bringing you home, tonight" she said. His smile slowly faded.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Stanley refused to go. He wasn't giving in on this one. He didn't want to leave anyone Inny especially. They heard a car start. Miss Farmer ran out and saw Twitch speeding away in her Jaguar. "Oh my god! My car!" she yelled. D-tent and G-tent all came out. Squid looked into the group of girls and didn't see Starz. He ran to their cabin and looked in. Starz wasn't in there either. He saw a note on her bed though. He waked in and began reading it.  
  
Dear Squid,  
  
I know you'll neva guess where I am right now, and no, I'm not with Twitch. I'm somewhere else. I love you so much but I'm fed up with life. If you know what I'm saying. Well now I'm saying, goodbye.  
  
Love, Jillian  
  
His mouth dropped, he didn't know what to do. He thought quick about where could she be. He knew about her past, he also knew that she might do something stupid if he didn't find her fast.  
  
As Squid was running out of the cabin he saw the bus come up. A guy and a girl stepped out of it. He ran over to the girl to see if they would help. "Hey girls, I need your help!" he screamed, "Starz is missing, I think she's gonna do something stupid!" Daq was staring at the people who had gotten off the bus. "Oh my god, Daq come on!" Lada yelled. D and G tents al gathered in a circle. "Ok guys, we have to cover a lot of ground , Lada and X come with me, Walrus, Zero, Inny, and Caveman go look by the showers and cover as much ground as you can by them, Whisper, Magnet, Daq, and ziggy go search in the area by the wreck room and mess hall," Squid was interrupted by Daq, "Sorry I can't I gotta do somethin," she said. "Ok then pit go with them, ok let's move!" he said. They all broke away in seperate directions. "Don't worry man, we'll find her!" x said. "I know, but i'm worried if we'll find her in time," Squid worried. "over there!" Lada said. They all ran up to her. She was lying on the ground past out. "Starz!" squid yelled, "Come on, don't do this to me, come on!" He grabbed her in his arms. Hugged her and wasn't letting go. She opened her eyes slightly. Everything was spinning to her. "Squid?" she groaned quietly. "You're ok!" he exclaimed. "I wanna go to sleep," she grumbled. "What happened?" Lada asked. "The stick bit me," she explained. "Wut? Starz, sticks don't bite," X told her. "But snakes do!" Lada yelled. She was pointing to a huge rattler curled up. "Come on let's get out of here!" x screamed. Squid picked Starz up as the four of them went back to camp.  
  
"How bad is it?" Squid asked mom. "Well she'll live, she'll need a few days of rest though. You can visit her, but please don't wake her when she's sleeping. You're lucky you got to her when you did, if she would've been there much longer she would've died," mom explained as he walked out. There was another guy in there. Who kept looking at Squid and then Starz. Squid gave him a glare and he looked away. She slowly woke up and looked up at Squid who was sitting in a chair next to her cot. It was really late and he had fallen asleep in the chair. She stared at him for a while. "That's one dedicated boyfriend you got their," someone said. She looked towards the other guy but he was asleep. She looked towards the door and saw who it was. Her jaw dropped.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Sta, I mean Dilla's gonna freak when she finds out you two are here!" Daq exclaimed, "hey where did Jason go?" "He went to go see Dilla," Sarah responded. "WHAT?!" Daq screamed, "YOU CAN'T LET HIM DO THAT!" The entire tent woke up and wondered what was going on. "hey Daq chill out, it's like 2 inthe morning, we only have 2 and half more hours to sleep," Zig Zag said. "I don't care! I have ta go get Jason before Dilla, I mean Starz sees him," Daq exclaimed as she ran out. Zig Zag and Sarah followed her. Daq had been showing Sarah and Jason around and brought her into the d-tent. They ran up to the hospital tent and saw Jason standing in the doorway. "JASON GET OUTA HERE BEFORE STARZ WAKES... u, well too late," Daq yelled. Squid was awaken by Daq. Everything was still spinning for Starz. Squid looked up at Sarah, jason, ziggy, and Daq. "Ok, wut did I miss?" Squid asked. He looked over at Starz and saw she was awake. "Well this is wonderful, you guys woke her up!" squid exclaimed angrily. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Fine, but they didn't wake me up, I woke up on my own," she explained. "Oh ok," he replied. She kept staring at Jason. "Do you two know each other?" Squid asked. "yeah, we do, Squid, dis is Jason, and Sarah," she told him. He looked at her and then at Jason. his mind was exploding and he wanted to beat the hell out of him right away but he held it in. "Hi," he welcomed. "Hey," Jason responded. Starz could tell that both of them wanted to beat the pulp our of each other. She was glad neither of them did. "He's hott," Sarah whispered to Daq. "You betta take your eyes off him before Starz finds out, she'll kill you! So will Jason!" Daq whispered back. "I know," Sarah whispered back. "Well we'd better be getting to bed we have to get up early, Jason, go back to your tent, ok goodnight everyone!" Daq exclaimed. Jason kissed Sarah and walked back to d- tent. Sarah and Daq walked back to the cabin together. "Are you gonna be aiight?" Squid asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanx," Starz replied. "ok i'm gonna go back to the tent then, I'll drop some breakfast off for ya in the mornin aiight?" He asked. "Ok, Squid, becareful, don't get into fight with Jason please!" she told him. "Don't worry!" he responded. He kissed her on the cheek. "Night," she said. "Night!" He replied as he walked out.  
  
The next day dragged on for everyone. Starz was bored out of her mind. Everyone missed Starz also and everyone was tired from the late night they had. Squid missed Starz a lot. He was used to having he there to spend time with him and talk to him. Finally when he was done digging he walked back to camp and went to see her first. "How you feelin?" he asked. "dizzy but over all ok," she replied, "i wanna dig tomorrow." "No, you won't be well enough," he responded. "Come on, I'll be fine, it'll beat the hell outta stayin here," she told him. "You might get hurt worse," he replied. "I'll be fine," she insisted. "Well I guess, if mom'll let ya, ya feel good enought to hang in the cabin?" he asked. "Yeah! Duh!" she exclaimed. She used him for support as they made their way to her cabin. Everyone was hanging out in there already. "Hey look it's the slut and..." Jason wuz cut off by X punching him in the face. X walked over and help squid bring her to her cot. Everyone just stared. Squid sat by Starz and she just leaned on him. She wasn't completely down to earth with everything. Jason got up and swayed a little and sat back down on Sarah's cot. They started talking about how Jason and Sarah had gotten sent to camp. "Well it all started with Daq and Di, I mean Starz's parents..."  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"WUT!?" Daq yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU BOTH ARE GONNA GO TO HELL!" Starz was still spacing. She didn't know want was going on. "Did you know French fries taste good?" Starz asked Squid. Everyone looked at her. They knew she was all messed up. "No, but did you know your parents are in the hospital?" Squid told her. "No way, Libby and Carl are in da hotel?" she asked. "no, the hospital," he corrected. "Those aren't our parents names either," Daq said. "Wow she's out of it," zig Zag said. "Wow you just noticed," Daq said as she kissed him. "Now how on earth could Jane and George get into the store?" Starz asked. "Jason and Sarah sent them to the HOSPITAL," Squid said. "Well Tracey and Larry really should get it together, the bar isn't a good place to hand out," Starz explained. "Ok you're going back to the medicine tent, and you're not diggin tomorrow," Squid told her. "But spenser, I really want to!" starz complained. "It's Squid, let's go," he insisted. She wouldn't come so he picked her up and carried her back to the tent. "But Steve, I don't wanna!" she complained. "starz, listen to me! You haveta! If you're eva gonna get betta!" he insisted. "But the bad guy in the bed is gonna get me!" she screamed. he stopped dead in his tracks. "Wut bad guy?" Squid asked. "The one in the otha bed, he said he wuz gonna get me afta everyone went buhbye!" she said. He carried her back to the medicin tent and laid her on her bed. He walked up to the other person that was in there. "Hey dude, man you eva talk ta her?" Squid asked. "Yeah, but she talks non-sense a lot," he replied. "Das cuz she got bit by a rattler," Squid responded, "But jus ta warn ya, ya lay one finga on her you'll wish you wuz dead!" the guy stared in fear at Squid. "aiight?" squid asked. The guy just nodded.  
  
Later ZigZag and Daq were sitting out by the showers just talking about life. "Hey ziggy," Daq said. "yeah?" he replied. "How come you wouldn't tell me how ya got ta camp?" daq asked. "Umm... well, uhh..." he was interupted by some guys from b-tent. "Hey how bout sharin some of her wit us?" the one in front asked. "Do you wanna start something with me? Because you are more than welcome," zigzag threatened. "Wut is up wit jo tent? everyone is always makin threats," he said. "das cuz we're tough!" Daq said. "Let's see how tough you really are!" he said. "Freeze, There ain't enough room fo da both of us in dis town, i'm takin ya out long john," Starz said. She was wearing basketball shorts, a cami tank top, and a baseball hat on backwards. All of the guys started to laugh. "keep laughin!" Star said as she pulled out Mr. Sir's pistol and aimed it at them. They all got dead silent. "SQUID!" ZigZag yelled. Squid came out of the tent and saw her. "Starz, wut are you doin?" he asked as he ran up ta her. "Listen, uhh... we'll be goin now, sorry bout any inconvenience we mighta caused ya," one said as they all ran like cowards to their tent. "That's wut I thought, ya cowards!" Starz yelled. "can i please have the gun honey?" Squid asked. "sure, jus don't go back stabbin," she told him as she handed him the gun. "Don't worry, now go back to sleep!" he instructed as he kissed her forhead. He walked her back to the tent and tucked her in. He ran back to Mr. Sir's office and put it on the desk. "hey kid wut r u doin?"  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"So wut you're tellin me is that your girl friend stole ma gun not knowin wut she wuz doin, threatened to kill some guys from b-tent but they took off and you took the gun and brought it back here?" Mr. Sir asked. "Exactly," Squid replied. "I don't believe it," Mr. Sir said. "Ask ne1, they'll tell ya!" Squid responded. "Fine let's go!" Mr. Sir ordered as he got up. They walked over to b-tent. They walked and and the guys were talkin bout wut happened earlier. "Can any of you tell me how he could have possibly got my gun?" Mr. Sir asked. "Well, yeah, see we were comin back from the showers and we started talkin ta da chick uhh... Daq and ummm... Zig Zag. Then dat chick Starz came up then Squid got all mad and pulled out your pistol and said if we didn't leave he'd shoot us." One of them said. "Wut bull@ das not wut happened!" squid protested. "Wutever! Don't lie boy! Back to my office!" Mr. Sir ordered. Squid did as he was told but glared @ them as he walked out. Mr. Sir lead him back to his office. "Well I'm sick off your tents behavior. so just as an example I'm kicking you out. You're leavin goin back home!" Mr. Sir said. Squid froze and stared. he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave.  
  
The next day Starz felt a tom better so she decided to dig. She noticed Squid was unusually quiet. She finished her hole so she went to talk to him. "Hey Squid, you aiight?" she asked. He looked up at her. She could tell he'd been crying. She knew something had to be really wrong. Guys like Squid don't just cry for nothing. "There sendin me away!" he said. She jumped in his hole and hugged him. "Why?" she asked. "You were all messed up cuz of da snake bite ya kno? Well ya stole Mr. Sir's gun and almost killed some guys. I took is from ya and put it back. Mr. Sir caught me and when he asked b-tent they lied." he explained. "Oh my god, this is all my fault!" she exclaimed. "No it's not, baby you didn't kno wut ya were doin," he reassured her. "Well if I wouldn't have ran off in da first place none of dis wouldn've happened." she exclaimed. "naw, we'll find a way otta dis, don't worry," he said.  
  
Later that night Starz decided to pay an unexpected visit to b-tent. She was pissed. She stormed into the tent. "Wut the hell did ya motha fuckers think you were doin? ya lied ta mista sir and now squids gettin kicked out!" she yelled. "how would you kno wut really happened? You wuz all messed up!" one said. "Are you *beep* stupid? I have *beep* friends that will actually tell me the *beep* truth!" she yelled. They all stared at her. "So either you get jo ass down ta mista sir's office or get your head shoved up jo ass!" She threatened. "Fine ok we're goin!" one said as the all got up and filed out. She walked behind them. They walked into mr. sir's office. They told him what had really happened. "I don't care, he's till leaving!" mr. sir said. "Is your head that *beep* empty!? Squid didn't *beep* do it! I did!" she yelled. "Fine, you'll be sent away then!" he replied. "you can't do that! She got bit by a *beep* snake! she didn't kno wut she was doing!" one of the guys protested. She smiled with satisfaction. "So wut do ya want me to do?" Mr. sir asked. "Nothin and if we do one more bad thing then you can send both of use home." Starz suggested. "No I haveta set an example both of you are gone," Mr. sir decided.  
  
Starz walked into d-tent and threw herself into Squids arms and began crying. "Wut's wrong baby?" he asked. "I tried to fix everything, I got b- tent to tell the truth, but now Mr. sir's endin both of us home!" She explained. Squid looked around at everyone. they got the hint and went into the girls cabin. "Well at least then we can hook up sometime," he said. "yeah well lord knows we live billions of mile from each other," Starz said. "Where do ya live?" squid asked. "Chicago," she replied. "Well there ya go me too!" squid exclaimed. "really?" she asked. "yep," he replied, "we can chill everyday." "Yeah, that'll be nice," she said. "yeah," he responded. He laid down and she laid next to him. Both of them fell fast asleep. Chapter 23  
  
Starz's lawyer came to pick the both of them up. She saw what the placed looked like. "This is a dump," she commented. She picked up her cell phone. "yes Jerermy, get a few people out here to check this place out! It looks like hell, thanks," she said as she hung up. "Come on kids let's go," she rushed them. They said good bye to everyone and went on their way. "I can't wait to see my horse!" Starz exclaimed. "You're into horses? You ever told me that," Squid said. "I know, I guess it never came to mind. I just can't wait to get home," she exclaimed. "Alan your mom is away on business so you will be staying at the Samson's for a week," she said. "She's not on business, she's prolly just goin off wit some guy drunk again," Squid replied. "Actually she quit drinking and became an accountant," she told him. He couldn't believe it. Both Squid and Starz fell asleep. "Guys wake up we're there," she said. Starz looked up at her home. She was so happy to be home. She ran up to the door and walked in. Both of her dogs started barreling at her. She laughed and she saw her mom and dad. She ran up to them and gave them hugs. She ran back outside to get her things and Squid. She grabbed her bag and Squid and dragged both of them inside. "mom dad, this is Alan, Alan this is my mom and dad," Starz said. "Hello, Alan, welcome to our home," Mrs. Samson said. "Come on I'll show you your room," she said. She dragged him up the stairs and into a guest room. She gave him the tour of the house. They went into the basement where her brother slept. He had a few of his friends from baseball over. "Hey Eric!" she exclaimed. "Jilly!" Eric screamed he jumped up and gave her a hug. "Hey Brett, Kyle, Ben," Jillian said to the other three boys. "Eric, this is Alan, but you can call him Squid," she said. "Hey nice ta meet you, I'm the other brother, those are my friends Brett, Kyle, and Ben," he said. "hey," they all chanted. "You're welcome ta hang wit us wheneva," Eric finished. "Okay thanks," Squid said. Starz had never been so happy. Her boyfriend at her house. She couldn't wait to get him to the barn to meet her horse.  
  
~Back at CGL~  
  
"It feels weird without Squid and Starz here," Magnet said. "Yeah," everyone agreed. Starz was the life of the party. She wasn't there any more so the party had died down. "*sigh* this is boring, does any have something was could do?" Lada asked. No one had any thing. They all wanted Starz and Squid to come back. They missed them both so much.  
  
~back with Starz and Squid~  
  
They were sitting at the end of Starz dock watching the Starz talking. "Hey Squid, you've been pretty quiet ever since you got here," Starz said. "I guess I feel awkward, that's all," he explained. "Well don't it's just me and my family remember," She said. "I know," he replied. "You know we've come so far together since the day we met," Starz said. "Yeah, but we still have a long ways to go," Squid responded. "yeah, it's almost as if we have Too Far to Go..." 


End file.
